


Лучший и любимый

by IryStorm



Series: Всегда наступает утро [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Любить можно кого угодно, а выбирать нужно лучшего. Достойного тебя».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший и любимый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Suits на ФБ-2014.  
> Редактура - SittZubeida

_...Но гордый человек, что облечен_  
Минутным, кратковременным величьем  
И так в себе уверен, что не помнит,  
Что хрупок, как стекло, — он перед небом  
Кривляется, как злая обезьяна,  
И так, что плачут ангелы над ним... 

_Уильям Шекспир_

— А мне обязательно это надевать? — Донна смеривает скептическим взглядом выданную пижаму: с футболки ей улыбается большая желтая утка, а короткие свободные шорты усыпаны сердечками. — Я, знаешь ли, предпочитаю однотонный шелк...  
— Обязательно, — отрезает Рейчел. — Это дресс-код любого девичника, ты что, фильмы не смотришь? У меня, между прочим, два килограмма мороженого есть.  
Донна вздыхает и идет переодеваться. Сама Рейчел щеголяет клетчатыми пижамными штанами, слишком длинными и оттого подвернутыми снизу, и майкой с фиолетовым слоном. Очень грозно.  
После короткого спора, какой же фильм смотреть — легкий или интересный — Рейчел включает «Унесенных ветром». Хороший выбор, Донне нравится. Она конечно предпочла бы вообще остаться дома и лечь спать, но обижать Рейчел не хотелось. Они и так в последнее время нечасто виделись вне работы. Особенно, после того, как закрутилась вся эта история со Стивеном. Донна обрывает собственную мысль, не давая себе скатиться в пучину депрессии. Еще слишком больно — прошла всего пара дней, как Стивен попал за решетку.  
Ведерко фисташкового мороженого и поцелуй Скарлетт с Реттом на фоне заката почти примиряют Донну с реальностью. Почти — потому что она вспоминает, почему так редко смотрит «Унесенных ветром»: ей совсем не нравится вторая часть и поведение Скарлетт. Особенно поведение, да.  
— Никогда не понимала, что она находит в этом хлюпике Эшли! — Смотреть фильмы молча Донна не умеет. — Ходит за ним, страдает, а ведь под боком прекрасный мужик! К тому же, готовый ради нее на все.  
— Любовь, — назидательно говорит Рейчел, облизывая ложку — ее мороженое шоколадное, — непредсказуема. Сердцу не прикажешь.  
— Вот еще, — фыркает Донна. — Любить можно кого угодно, а выбирать нужно лучшего. Достойного тебя.  
Она замолкает, внезапно вспомнив, как ухаживал за ней Стивен. Как появлялся, будто наследный принц или Джеймс Бонд, говорил хрипло, с этим несносным британским акцентом, и утягивал за собой в сказку.  
А сказки имеют тенденцию заканчиваться.  
— И кем был для тебя Стивен? — будто прочитав ее мысли, спрашивает Рейчел. — Лучшим или любимым?  
Скарлетт и Ретт бурно ссорятся на экране, а у Донны неприятно холодеет внутри. На этот простой вопрос у нее почему-то нет ответа.  
— Какая разница? Стивен в прошлом, — говорит наконец она. — Он получил по заслугам.  
— А ты? — мягко продолжает Рейчел. — Что получила ты?  
Донне не нравится этот разговор — мороженое теряет вкус и фильм становится скучным. Паутина мыслей надежно плетется вокруг нее.  
Но морщинка между бровей Рейчел вдруг разглаживается.  
— Идеальная, всегда улыбчивая Донна. Слишком гордая для того, чтобы признаться в своей слабости? Нет ничего постыдного в сердечных страданиях, — мягко говорит она и хлопает в ладоши: — Так, одним мороженым тут не обойтись!  
Донна наблюдает, как подруга достает бутылку вина, ловко управляется со штопором и разливает алую жидкость по бокалам, и думает о том, что ей действительно больно. Не потому, что она была безумно влюблена в Стивена, а потому, что ошиблась: он не был лучшим и любимым не стал тоже. А ведь Донна никогда не ошибалась.  
До сих пор.  
Ущемленная гордость жарко пылала внутри.  
— Заканчивай уже со своими «лучшими», — вещает из кухни Рейчел, нарезая сыр. — И строить из себя фарфоровую куклу — тоже. По крайней мере, при мне.  
Донна чуть улыбается, принимая свой бокал.  
Когда-нибудь она расскажет Рейчел о том, что чувствовала к Стивену, и о том, что когда-то «лучший» и «любимый» был для нее одним человеком, вопреки собственной же философии. Может быть, расскажет уже сегодня.  
В конце концов, даже Скарлетт справилась с собственной гордыней. 


End file.
